White Sword
The White Sword is a recurring sword in ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Despite their shared name, the swords in each appearance do not seem to be related to one other. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The White Sword is the second most powerful sword Link can wield, stronger than the Wooden Sword but weaker than the Magical Sword. It is held by an Old Man who lives in a cave above the Waterfall. Link can receive the weapon once he has obtained five or more Heart Containers. When all of Link's hearts are full, he can fire Sword Beams from the sword at enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The White Sword is the second sword Link can obtain in the Japanese version of both games; in English localizations of the game, its name was changed to "Noble Sword". In both games it is first obtained after partaking in a trading quest. In a Linked Game however it can be obtained through other means. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The White Sword is the reforged Picori Blade, so named for its luminous white blade. Originally known as the broken Picori Sword, it could not be used until its shattered blade was repaired. Once Link brings the sword to Melari, the Minish Elder agrees to reforge the sword in his mines on Mount Crenel, while Link collects the Fire Element from the Cave of Flames, a mine made and abandoned by Hylians. The mended sword is named the White Sword, and it automatically replaces Link's first sword, Smith's Sword, upon being received. The sword is twice as strong as the previous sword, and with it, Link can learn a new sword technique, Rock Breaker, from Swiftblade. Two Elements As soon as the White Sword is infused with the power of the first Elements, Earth and Fire, it will be filled with magic powers, and the hilt becomes red in color. Not only is it stronger than the regular White Sword, but it gives Link the ability to duplicate himself when he performs an extended Spin Attack over two glowing tiles. Three Elements When the power of the Water Element fills the White Sword, its physical strength and magical supply is boosted, and the hilt becomes blue in color. Standing over three glowing tiles lets Link split into three, totaling two clones. Four Elements As soon as the power of the Wind Element joins the previous elements, the White Sword becomes the sacred Four Sword, and the hilt becomes gold in color. It is the strongest sword in the game, and has the ability to break Vaati's curse of petrification. In addition, the blade produces three copies of Link when he focuses his power over four tiles. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword A form of White Sword appears in Skyward Sword under the name "Goddess White Sword". It is obtained after the Goddess Longsword (an upgraded Goddess Sword) absorbs Nayru's Flame. This upgrade is allows the sword to select from a greater number of dousing targets at any given time. The Goddess White Sword's appearance is mostly identical to the Goddess Longsword, but it is a lighter color. See Also * Four Sword * Goddess Sword * Master Sword * Picori Blade es:Espada Blanca Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items